


维纳斯

by fiddler (Nanwang)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler
Summary: *一方性转
Relationships: 葛饰应为/吉尔伽美什(caster)
Kudos: 4





	维纳斯

**Author's Note:**

> *一方性转

葛饰应为的房间只有六叠半，各个功能分区用免漆板隔开。她长到十五岁，绘画时手肘要频繁撞击墙壁。大一时她在网吧租的房子，刚好也六叠半，活动空间比原来阔绰些，卧床和画台是同一张桌子；到她遇上Gilgamesh，作为食客（通俗来讲：吃白饭的）搬进对方敞亮的租房，她给自己圈的一块地，仍是不多不少的六叠半。Gilgamesh端着大福进来，用羊毛拖鞋把胡乱甩在地面上的衬衫挪到墙角。文胸凹陷的部分框住鞋尖，差点绊倒她。葛饰应为给画署名。好了，她转过来，对上Gilgamesh冷冷的红眼睛。松松绑着的发绳掉进地上的杂物中间，找不着了。一叠草莓味的甜点让她腾不出手——虽然她也不见得会去拾捡就是了。  
——你不要动。葛饰应为立刻翻出另一张画纸。  
Gilgamesh简直被她气笑，却终究没走开。  
空间里揉皱的、颜色各异的布料全团在她脚边。葛饰应为把放着monster的音响开得很大声。巴比伦尼亚家的小姐穿吊带的白裙子，同色的披肩在她上臂裹一圈。长发散乱地披拂，像院中被夜风吹落的月桂，亭亭地盛放在狭小的温室里。葛饰应为用画笔小心地将花瓣从清水里捞出来，泼到纸上。

葛饰应为第一次见到Gilgamesh就是这般情景。她经过学校的花园，笨手笨脚的白发学生用水龙头的水溅湿贵族小姐的半身。啊哟，不好意思，青年笑着道歉，口气里诚恳的含量低到可以忽略不计。葛饰应为望过去，一粒剔透的水珠停在她小巧的鼻尖，在阳光底下熠熠生辉。她没有犹豫地解下画板，思考开始以先，第一笔已经挥就。  
Gilgamesh短暂地暼她一眼。她是那种天生的模特，常年暴露在各样的镜头与视线下，轻易能辨出目光的含意。那件薄衫浸透了，里衣的颜色现出来，而Gilgamesh并不困窘地、大大方方地站着。  
画好了，她放下笔，谢谢你，你很漂亮。  
Gilgamesh笑起来。她的神态颇有些神气，又带着理所应当的自得。  
难道她该谦虚吗？葛饰应为用沾着干涸颜料的指尖虚虚地拂过画中人湿漉漉的面庞。

她看着纸上的金发美人。雷诺阿的浴女。她后来又跑过几次花园，Gilgamesh却没有再出现。直到某天她看到对方躺在一簇风信子底下。你还好吗？她试探地发问。Gilgamesh没有回答她。她尝试触摸对方暴露在盛夏中的嘴唇。  
生命的鼓动微弱。  
葛饰应为的心霎时怦怦直跳。她深深地呼吸，像要把这一幕牢牢地锁进脑中。她试了几次才摸出手机。呼吸道呛进尘埃，她向医生报告情况时，咳嗽得险些讲不清话。

后来她跟Gilgamesh住到一起。星期天早晨九点钟Gilgamesh会准时出现在厨房——按她的说法，打发时间。头发用白花发带束着。草莓大福。和果子。葛饼。葛饰应为坐在餐桌上，唉你不要动，我才刚刚找好角度……Gilgamesh只顾专心致志把葛粉和糖水混合，应都不应她。葛饰应为盯着粗粗打好的草稿，百无聊赖地将笔杆叼在齿间。  
要抽烟就出去。  
Gilgamesh会这样回复她。  
葛饰应为用足背去够不成对的拖鞋。润喉糖被放到橱柜顶层。Gilgamesh的低马尾在她胸前擦过，细碎的光斑金粉一般纷纷扬扬。  
别动。她贴着对方的耳垂，手指轻轻地穿过柔软的丝线，好像在捕捉一只停驻的蝴蝶。

Gilgamesh眼睫低垂，安静地倚在她怀中。

不要动。她最常说的一句话。她看着Gilgamesh更像是鉴定家鉴赏一块玉石，建筑学家琢磨黄金比例，数学家钟爱寻找斐波那契数列。而她爱好直白：衣服可以破烂，住房可以陈旧，生活亦可以食不果腹，她最钟爱的不过是绘画、大福……和美人——而Gilgamesh恰巧符合她的全部喜好。

金发姑娘仰面躺着，任由葛饰应为在她光裸的腹部用油彩画几枝花——有时是玫瑰，但葛饰应为偏爱鸢尾。画笔流畅地划过她的皮肤，像冰刀滑过冰面。一桩著名的杀人案，葛饰应为说，犯人用藏在保温杯里的冰刀捅穿了被害者的肚子。  
天花板上的白炽灯在Gilgamesh虹膜上聚成一个小小的亮点。被推进手术室前她之所见也是如此风景。医院的吸顶灯扎得她眼睛酸涩，痛觉甚于骨骼蛛网般碎裂。等你想画内脏的时候，Gilgamesh声音放得很轻，免得震颤笔锋，我会记得在裙子下藏把自动手枪。  
葛饰应为搁下画笔，嗤嗤地乐道，您真是宽宏大量呀，Gilgamesh小姐。她的手指描摹对方肩关节的形状，用力一撇，好像要将手臂生切下来。  
是，这样也很漂亮，她说，但我不要。  
我没说过同意。Gilgamesh坐起来，赤脚转到浴室里去了。

Gilgamesh是湿漉漉的。眼睛，鼻翼，肩膀。肌体腾腾地散着湿气。水珠把肩膀上的毛巾泅出深色。我帮你吹头发。葛饰应为接过风筒。那段潮湿的丝绸在她手心掂着，晶莹的细碎晶体在指间被碾碎了。她想起那件衬衫，雷诺阿的油画。她爱怜地抚摸过的画中人。Gilgamesh的身体在她眼前，被月光浸湿了一半。  
你很漂亮。她说。  
Gilgamesh背对她。葛饰应为知道她在笑。


End file.
